


The One With The Back Massage

by lupinjoallen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: FTM Reader, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Sherlock lost a bet to his trans-boyfriend and is being "forced" into giving him a back massage. But Y/N just won't relax!





	The One With The Back Massage

“I think he has a date.”

“No, he said we were all playing Cluedo tonight.”

“Which is why he has a date.”

“What?”

“He hates playing Cluedo with you...So do I.”

“Why do you hate it?”

“Because you cheat.”

“I don’t cheat! I make better rules!”

“What are you two going on about?” John finally sighed.

“Hold on!” Sherlock said before looking to you. “Bet?”

“Bet. John, what are you doing tonight?” You asked, smiling knowingly.

“I told you. I have a date.”

“You cheated!” Sherlock barked.

“Ah, no. I did not cheat. I just couldn’t remember entirely,” You said coyly. “I win. So now, you owe me one favor.”

Sherlock huffed as John sighed. “Did you really make a bet?”

“Only one I knew I would win,” You admitted, smirking.

“He’s evil,” Sherlock muttered.

“Not evil. Just smart.” You winked playfully to him, making him huff. “You going to be home tonight?” You asked John.

“Not if it can be helped,” John replied, shrugging with a knowing smile. You rolled your eyes. “Not in my room.”

“No fun,” You scoffed. You leaned over and kissed Sherlock’s cheek. He sighed and reluctantly wrapped his arm around you, smiling softly. “Be careful,” You called to John as he headed out. The doctor waved his hand over his shoulder and closed the door.

Sherlock sighed, looking to you. You were smiling big. “What do you want?”

“A back rub.”

“Of course,” He chuckled. He nodded to the bedroom. “Shirt off. I’ll get the lotion from the restroom.”

You smiled, heading for the bedroom. “Love you,” You shouted over your shoulder as you took off your shirt.

“I love you too,” He chuckled. He found your lotion, examining the bottle as he came in. “Still can’t believe you prefer the unscented variety. I know you’re allergic to the strongly scented things,” He said as you opened your mouth to protest.

“It’s not my fault,” You huffed. 

Sherlock smiled and straddled the backs of your thighs before leaning down and kissing the back of your neck. He smirked when you shivered, your ears pinkening. “I know, love. It’s just too much fun to taunt you.”

You scoffed as you rolled your eyes, humming softly as his hands finally got to work on your back. Sherlock moved his hands, working out the minor aches first he knew had built in your shoulders before working at the muscle. His thumbs carefully moved pressed in and outward along the edges of your spine, careful not to put pressure on it. It was when he got to your lower back that he heard the soft moan.

Sherlock blinked, looking to you for a brief moment before doing it again. It came out now as a whimper. “This is arousing you,” He said simply.

You blushed. “I mean...you’re touching me. You know how sensitive my back is.”

Sherlock smirked as he worked at the muscle. “Oh, I do. I know how much you love when I kiss along your spine…” He bent and did so, feeling your skin shudder beneath. His tongue licked lightly at the skin that had yet to be touched with lotion. “I know how much you love when I bite too.”

“She--Ah!” you gasped as his teeth nipped just below your ribs. You whined as he began to form a hickey, pressing yourself back against him. His erection was straining against his trousers and you couldn’t help but drag your ass right against it, making him grunt softly. He then grabbed the back of your neck and pinned you into the bed, making you whimper. “Sherlock.”

“Behave. I still need to massage your back.” You smirked and rubbed against him again. Sherlock bent, kissing your ear. “You want me to fuck you first?”

“Yes, please,” You whined, grinding against him now.

Sherlock growled and pushed you into the bed, pulling down your pants quickly. “Be a good boy and take it. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” You whined softly as you heard him pull his trousers open. You felt his cockhead against your folds, biting your lip as you whined.

Sherlock groaned as he teased you, licking his lips. “Look at you. So wet already. Want me to just fuck you open for me?”

“Please, Sherlock,” You moaned before crying out, clinging to the sheets as he pushed into you. There was a slight burn from the entry, yet you shuddered and whined softly in pleasure. Sherlock’s hands gripped your hips, pulling you up so you were prostrate from him, his cockhead brushing against your sweet spot. You whined, looking back at him, only to be pushed back against the bed.

“What did I say?” You whimpered in response. “I said for you to be a good boy and take it. So spread those legs for me and take my damn cock,” He growled before thrusting into you.

You moaned and rocked back against him, shaking and whining in response. “Sh-Sherlock! Oh!”

Sherlock groaned, looking down at your conjoined bodies, smirking as he slid in and out. “Look at you. All stretched out around me. Fucking--” He groaned softly. “Amazing around me.” He gently licked and sucked on his thumb as his hips moved before spreading your cheeks. He smirked at your soft yelp of pleasure when his thumb pressed against your other hole. “Relax. Don’t want to hurt you, Baby Boy.”

“Sir,” You moaned then grunted as his thumb slid into you, barely filling you. “Fuck. Sherlock, ah,” You moaned helplessly.

“I should invest in a plug for you. I know how much you love having something filling up both your holes. Or, maybe I should just invite John. Have him fuck your tight ass while I have your sweet little pussy.”

You whimpered and hid your face, moaning in response. Of course, he would take advantage of your tiny crush on his best friend. But to hear him saying how he wanted to watch John fuck you was pushing you to the edge.

“C’mon then. Cum for me, Y/N,” He groaned, pumping himself faster into you. “Want to feel you cum. Now.”

You moaned as your orgasm took hold, shaking and trembling as his thumb pulled away so both hands could grip your hips. You moaned and shook under him as he ground himself into you before pulling away.

You panted softly, waiting for more only to feel your boxers slide back up and hear him fixing his pants. He rubbed lotion into his hands and got back to the massage, coaxing you to lay flat on your stomach. 

“Sherlock?” You mumbled.

“You wouldn’t relax until you’d gotten off,” He simply said, smiling to himself. “We can continue later. Right now, I’m getting these knots out of your back. It’s probably not too comfortable.”

You smiled and relaxed as he worked it out, humming softly as the euphoria settled into you.


End file.
